Ellen Mira Mathers
Summary Dubbed as "The World's Strongest Wizard," she is also the secretary of DEM's director Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott, one of the company's chief executives. She is also the younger sister of Karen Nora Mathers, who is a Wizard as well. Appearance Ellen is shown with pale skin, purple eyes, and pale blonde hair. She also appears to wear her combat wiring suit most of the time. Personality Ellen is usually calm and analytic, especially when around Wescott. However, during battle, her true personality is revealed. Ellen is actually very battle hungry, as shown when she chose to fight Tohka directly instead of just capturing her and later stated her disappointment when she easily defeated her in her limited release Astral Dress. Ellen also dislikes teaming up on a single opponent''. She often gives compliments to strong opponents for their abilities and their intelligence. On the other hand, Ellen doesn't seem to care about weak people, quickly losing interest in Tohka after she defeated her during their first battle, and not caring about her own comrades because they couldn't keep up with her. However, Ellen doesn't seem to allow her battle loving nature to control her too much, putting her job first. Ellen is very prideful and somewhat arrogant about being '"The World's Strongest Wizard", continually stating her title. She seems to believe that she is invincible, as she claimed no one in the world can defeat her, and that the only reason she was getting overpowered by Tohka's inverse form was because of a wound she got during an earlier battle. According to Wescott, Ellen made a vow to never lose to any opponent, even if it is the atrocity that kills the world (a spirit). Ellen also seems unwilling to accept her losses. After her first attempt to abduct Tohka failed, while accepting full responsibility for it in front of Wescott, she internally blamed James A. Paddington and the students of Raizen High School for the blunder. She also claimed that the only reason she was getting overpowered by Tohka's inverse form was because of a wound she got during an earlier battle. Finally, Ellen has shown to be willing to kill everyone, enemy and ally alike, who gets into her way, including superiors. Plot Light Novel ''Appearances:'' Volume 5-10 Anime ''Appearances:'' Episode 1-4, 7-10 (S2) Date A Live: Ars Install Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & weapons: *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** *** *** *Airship ** Living up to her title as '''"The World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen can easily defeat a Spirit with limited strength and has once managed to defeat a spirit at full strength. Ellen is one of the few wizards that can use her powers without a CR-Unit. However, this takes her a lot of concentration. She is also the only person shown to be able to maintain her fighting ability while under Natsumi's transformation. Ellen was, however, no match for Tohka's inverse form. Despite hitting her at point blank range, her attacks had seemingly no effect on Tohka. However, Ellen stated that that was because of a wound she got from an earlier battle and wasn't able to fight at full strength because of it. Ellen is also the pilot of the airship ''. Trivia *In the light novel (volume 10), Ellen is said to have blue eyes. In the anime, she has purple colored eyes. *Ellen is the only one to get Natsumi in a frightened situation. * In the short story Ellen Mathers' strongest day, it is revealed that strawberry shortcake is Ellen's favorite dessert. * Ellen has a running gag associated with her where she always ends up getting caught inbetween the antics of Ai, Mai and Mii. Such as falling into each of the holes they dug in Volume 5 and during the short story Ellen Mather's Strongest Day where they managed to ruin her vacation day in every way. * Ellen's last name likely comes from MacGregor Mathers, one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. ** The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Dem